Art of Possession
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Curiosity isn't always a good trait, but when you ask Crowley about possession things take an unexpected turn. CrowleyxReader


**A/N: I do not own Supernatural or Crowley. This is a pure sex fic. OC is female with no name. light BDSM and possession, duh. R&amp;R**

"What's it like?"

"What?" Crowley's head was cocked to the side. He sat in front of you, leaning back in his chair, glass in hand.

"Possession. What is it like?" You couldn't help yourself, you were of course, curious. The bunker had been quiet for the last week. The boys were out hunting werewolves, or was it a jinn? Damn, you didn't care, you were bored.

"I don't know. I've never been possessed." There was a bite in his tone.

"No, I want to know what it's like to possess someone." You were on the edge of your seat. Crowley just sat there, cool as a cucumber.

"Like; can you control them, read their thoughts, change their memories? What can you do?" You sat eagerly on the edge of your seat. Crowley's eyes lifted from his glass. He was intrigued by your curiosity. He set his glass next to him, on the little table. He ran his hand down his thighs to his knees. Then resting his elbows on his knees, he leaned his head into his hands.

"Curiosity. Killed. The cat." He punctuated with a toothy grin.

"Good thing I'm not a cat." You stated with a snarky tone. He gave a small chuckle and leaned back into his chair. He became quiet, but you wanted to know, you needed to know.

"Oh, come on, Crowley, please." You were practically on your knees begging.

"Alright, if you must know." That big grin returned to his face and then he opened it and a bright scarlet smoke escaped his mouth. It was as if he were breathing the smoke out. Suddenly that smoke became animated and started moving towards you. You pressed back up against the chair and the smoke swallowed you whole and your mind went blank.

"Are you alright?" A voice pierced through the haze of your mind.

"Y/N, are you okay? Open your eyes, darling." you did as the voice said and opened your eyes. The haze began to lift, you were able to focus on the figure leaning over you.

"Crowley?" Your voice crackling and unsure.

"Yes, love. It's me." You looked at the smirk plastered on his face. Behind him you notice the books and shelves and...Oh my, you were in your room. Crowley had possessed you.

"What the hell, Crowley!" you barked at him, but he just stood there, the grin still on his face.

"I told you to tell me, not possess me."

"Well, you might not have believed me. So, I had to obtain some information only you would know." Then at that moment it hit you, he was in your mind. He saw your thoughts, memories, secrets...'Damn it!'

"What the hell! You can't do that!" You were upset and embarrassed. Crowley must have found something embarrassing. He had too, this was Crowley after all.

"I didn't know someone like you could have such dirty thoughts." Crowley cooed,. One of his hands grazed over your thigh and you shook under his touch.

"What did you see?" You felt paralyzed. 'What did he know?'

"I saw this beautiful girl naked, soaked in sweat, having her hair pulled by a strong handsome dark haired man. Actually, I believe that was me that you wanted pulling your hair and fucking you into the mattress." He was nearly on top of you. You could feel the weight of his body pressing down your legs and hips. His breath run across your neck and chin. This was all too much for you. You were so aroused by his movements, but you were so in shock that this was happening you couldn't move or speak.

"What is it, love? Cat got your tongue." And with that he planted his lips down on yours. Your body tensed then relaxed under his touch. He was so warm, so tender. Crowley's hand rested on your hip as his other hand slowly made its way up to your hair. Then with a sharp tug at the strands near the base of your neck, you gasped. Crowley took his opportunity and snaked his tongue into your mouth. He knew what he was doing, that's for sure. You huffed out every breath as he dominated your mouth with his tongue. He did another quick tug of your hair, pulling you away from his lips.

"If I knew this weeks ago I would have done something about it."

"That's unfair." You gasped. Crowley didn't listen to you, he just continued to kiss you and run his hand through your hair. Every once in a while he'd give your hair a slight pull and eventually you were dying to have him in you. You brought your hands to the lapels of his coat, pulling it from his shoulders. Taking your lead he gripped the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, then tossed it to the side. He leaned back over you, his chest pressing to yours as he fumbled with the button on your pants. His lips we busy kissing the side of your neck, over your collarbone, then laying butterfly kisses on your breast as he slowly pulled your pants and underwear off your legs, then onto the floor. Your body heat sky rocketed and you gripped his shirt into tight fists, the anticipation killing you. His kissing crawled back up your neck, taking a little bite into your shoulder, then proceeding back to your lip. While his tongue and teeth were giving your mouth their full attention. Crowley's hands squirmed their way up your side, each movement that went towards your head made your grip on his shirt tighter. Once he finally had a grip on your hair, he growled and gave an aggressive tug, making you claw into his shirt and ripping it down the back. Crowley shot up, sitting over, he examined his shirt as it dangled over his shoulders. He looked back to you with a look of surprise than in a flash turned into hunger.

"You're going to pay for that." He flipped you onto your belly and unclipped your bra, ripping it from your body and tossing it behind him. You heard him snap his fingers, then while a gentle graze of fingers up your back you could feel the skin of his thighs press against yours. His hips up against your ass, you could the warmth of his hard member. His chest rested on your back, his stubble scraped your shoulders and you let out a moan.

"Can you feel what you do to me? My whole body is aching for you." Crowley began laying soft kisses over your shoulders as he spoke.

"There is no doubt that you excite me. You can feel it. My hard cock up against that fine ass of yours." He gave one hard thrust up against you for emphasis.

"But, it's the way you tease me, with your eyes, your fingers, your hips. That's what drives me mad. Every time I see you with those damn Winchesters..." His kisses became bites and you could feel his hand back in your hair. You tried to hold in a moan, so you wouldn't interrupt him

"...I get so jealous, but here you are writhing beneath me." He pulled your hair so your face was off the bed and his lips were to your ear.

"And you are so wet for me." He reached a hand between your legs. You couldn't hold in the moan this time and it was loud.

"That's right, darling. I want you to moan for me." He traced your nerve bundle with two fingers. The attention to your clit was maddening. You felt a heat in your stomach knot up and you squirmed and wiggled beneath him. He twisted his hand in your hair so he had a firm grip. With one simple move you were on your back again. Crowley's face mashed up against yours as he kept his grasp on your hair firm.

"Moan for me." He commanded. You did as you were told. An animalistic sound left your lips and you could hardly believe that was you. He kissed at your neck periodically taking a small nibble of your skin.

"Uh, Crowley. Please." You chocked on the words with a growl.

"Please, what?" His eyes back on yours.

"I can't give it to you, if can't tell me what you want." Crowley sneered. You tried to gain your composure for a moment but it was all gone when he yanked your hair hard.

"Fuck me!" You croaked out in a moan. He gave you a big toothy grin and pulled himself up to you, giving you a gentle kiss.

"With pleasure." Crowley surrounded one of his lips around your nipple, dragging it out with his teeth before he thrust into you. The impact shocked your body and you arched your back. Crowley waste no time setting a rhythm, one that felt like he was going to break the bed with. The tension in your stomach grew to a severe ache and thrust your hips up to him, deeper and harder. Crowley grit his teeth and buried his face into your neck. Your hand scrapped at his back as the other hand grabbed a mess of blanket into a fist. One hand leaving claw marks down your thigh while the other hand held your head by your hair. Every thrust gave your hair a tug, every draw of his fingers leaving a new bloody scratch, every gasp and moan making the ache in your body grow.

"Uh, darling." Crowley breathed. His thrusts now erotic and unpredictable. Both of your hands moved to his shoulders trying to push his mouth from your neck, where he was leaving love marks. Your legs wrapped tight around his hips pulling closer to you and to the brick. A wave of heat passed over you and screamed out Crowley's name. Crowley bit down hard on your shoulder trying to subdue a satisfied grunt. Crowley helped ride out your orgasm with a few more hard thrust until moaning turn into panting and bodies collapsed in exhaustion.

"We should do this more often." Crowley rolled off of you with a content smile.

"I'm still upset at you for possessing me." You pulled the sheets up to cover your chest.

"Come one, darling. You have to admit, you enjoyed that." Crowley leaned on his side, propping his head up on his hand so he could look at you. You ignored the look on his face and turned your back to him. A big smile creeping onto to your face, because you did enjoy it, every moment of it. His hand caressed your body close to him and listened to his breaths deepen until you both fell asleep.

**BONUS**

Next Day:  
Crowley wakes to an empty bed, his clothes still on the floor, but yours are no longer in sight. He hears voices coming from the other room, so he puts on his boxers and trousers, grabbing his shirt as he walks out the room.

"I told you Spiderman made his own webs." Dean's voice clear now as Crowley approached the study.

"Yah, yah. You win." Sam rolled his eyes and handed Dean what looked like a ten dollar bill. Crowley pulled his shirt up onto his shoulders, leaving the front unbuttoned.

"See, the comic books are always right." Dean had a big smile on his face as he placed the money into his pocket. Sam turned and saw Crowley standing in the doorway, a clear mess of hair from last night's activity.

"Crowley? What the Hell! Put some clothes on." Sam covered his eyes in horror.

"I am wearing clothes. You overgrown toddler." Crowley shook his head at the younger Winchester. "Where's Y/N?"

"Umm, she's out. Why do you want to know?" Dean was trying not to look at Crowley's bare chest.

"I have some unfinished business with her." Crowley brings attention to the rip in his shirt.

"I'm back." You cry out from the top of the bunker.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Irritation ringing in Crowley's voice. "I was hoping for a round two when I woke up." You approached Crowley with a small skip in your step and a smile on your face.

"Whoo, What?" Dean gasped. You ignored him and walked straight up to Crowley.

"I was out making sure that what happened last night won't happen again." You pull the bottom of your shirt up revealing an anti-possession symbol tattooed on your hip. Crowley sighed, resting a hand on your freshly tattooed ink he pulled your hips to his.

"Oh, darling, there are more ways of getting information from you, like torture." The grin crawled back onto his face and he pressed his lips to yours.

"Oh, come on!" Dean yelled then walked out of the room.


End file.
